Avengers: Endgame
Avengers: Endgame is the 2019 sequel to the Marvel Cinematic Universe film Avengers: Infinity War, which serves as the concluding chapter of The Infinity Saga. It was released on April 26, 2019. Synopsis The film will continue the story set in Infinity War. It follows Black Widow, Captain America, Nebula, Rocket Raccoon, War Machine, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Ant-Man and Hawkeye as they team up with Captain Marvel and set out to undo the damage that was caused by Thanos and defeat him once and for all. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America/Nomad *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye/Ronin *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Tessa Thompson as Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Benedict Wong as Wong *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Tilda Swinton as Ancient One *Rene Russo as Frigga *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross *Angela Bassett as Ramonda *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Marisa Tomei as Aunt May *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Taika Waititi as Korg *Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Hiroyuki Sanada as Akihiko *Alexandra Rabe as Morgan Stark *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight *Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw Release Avengers: Endgame had its world premiere at the Los Angeles Convention Center on April 22, 2019. Disney converted the convention center's Hall K for the film's premiere, working with Dolby and QSC Audio to install a 70 foot (21 metres) screen, Dolby Vision projectors, and a Dolby Atmos sound system. The convention center also held the premiere's red carpet arrival and after party. On its theatrical premiere in the United States, the movie was released in IMAX and 3D on April 26, 2019. It was originally scheduled to be released on May 3, 2019. International premieres *April 24, 2019 (China, Australia, New Zealand, Singapore, Philippines, Malaysia, Thailand, Indonesia) *April 25, 2019 (United Kingdom and Poland) *April 26, 2019 (Vietnam) *April 29, 2019 (Russia) Gallery Videos Marvel Studios' Avengers 4 - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Big Game TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Official Trailer The Making of Avengers Endgame Filmed with IMAX® Cameras Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Special Look Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Stakes" Featurette Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Film Clip External links * * Category:Live-action films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe films Category:Sequel films Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Avengers Category:Films based on books Category:2019 films Category:Crossovers Category:PG-13 rated films Category:IMAX films